Alternate Ending to Alternate Ending to Night of the Living Pharmacist
by animaldoctor
Summary: What if Phineas died instead of remembering that Isabella loved him instead of forgetting all about it (man, inception right there.) Join me, animaldoctor, as we figure out what would happen.


_**Hey, guys, animaldoctor here. One of you fans out there suggested an alternate ending to an alternate ending. So that is exactly what we are going to do. Here we go.**_

As we climbed up the ladder leading to Danville's new water tower, pharmacist zombies all around us, we were starting to get a little panicked about saving the entire town, but we knew we could if we just kept our courage.

"Phineas," I called out to my crush, before I screamed as a zombie reached for me and missed.

"Hang on, Isabella," said Phineas comfortingly. "We're almost there."

"It's just," I replied. "If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay, shoot," he said, as we reached the top of the tower.

"For the longest time I..." I was unable to finish my sentence before we got to the top.

"Come on, there it is," said Phineas, as he ran toward the valve to direct the water across the entire town to save the people from their zombified fate.

"Phineas," I called out, but he didn't respond, so I called him again. "Phineas!" He still didn't respond, so I blurted out what I had been longing to say to him since the dawn of time. "I... LIKE YOU!"

"I like you too, Isabella," he replied, but I knew he didn't mean what I did, so I cleared it up for him.

"No, I mean... I like you, like you."

"Wow," he said. " I... I mean... gosh, I... I... always felt... well..."

I shrieked in horror as I realized a zombie was sneaking up behind me. Phineas saw it and tried to protect me. "Get away from her!" he yelled, as he jumped toward the zombie and sacrificed himself to hold him off.

"Phineas!" I yelled, heartbroken that I had lost the guy I had just admitted my feelings towards.

"Go!" he said as the final transformation took place. But, he didn't transform. He just fell asleep. I was startled nothing happened to him, but also glad that he probably wouldn't forget what I told him. Except for the fact he might not survive this experience, as he was starting to roll off of the tower. I wondered what I was going to do, when I saw a pole standing on the top of the tower. I climbed it and ripped the pole out from the metal.

Remembering my martial arts training in the Fireside Girls Hut, I swung it around and jumped off the top of the tower, swirling it around as I ran towards Phineas, worrying I had been too late. But luckily, he hadn't rolled very far, so I ran over as fast as I could and grabbed him before he rolled off. "Phineas!" I had yelled, as I thought he was going to fall off. When I grabbed his hand, he was still in a deep sleep, unaware of the oncoming doom that was coming. I brought him back up, made my way back to the top, and tried to shake him awake.

"Phineas?" I said, trying to see if he would respond. He didn't. I realized now was probably a good time to activate the water tower, so I turned the valve on the top and the water spurted out in all directions, and everyone turned back into their normal selves and wondered what they were doing where they were.

I shook him extra hard to see if he would awaken now, as the spell (or whatever it was) had been broken. "Phineas?" He still wouldn't awaken.

"Phineas!" I shook him as hard as I could and he still wouldn't awake. I started crying, and I leaned on his shoulder, knowing now this wasn't a deep sleep: he was dead. The one guy I had ever loved, one of the pair of the most creative boys ever, dead by zombies. Makes sense, but I was still upset. I was on there for what seems like hours, but in reality was probably 2 minutes, and he still would not awake. I put my ear to his heart to see if he still had a heart beat. He did not.

I tried to wrap my head around this. The zombie germ, whatever it was, had backfired on Phineas and stopped his heart. He really was dead. Maybe it was because he decided to sacrifice himself for me. I was devastated. When I found everyone else and told them the news, they could not believe it was really true. However, I had brought down Phineas from the water tower earlier, and I showed him to the gang. They started crying, even Ferb, who was usually very rock solid in terms of emotions.

"Be safe, big bro," said Ferb to Phineas, his last words to him.

"Be safe, best friend," Buford and Baljeet said to Phineas, their last words to him.

"Be safe, baby," I said to Phineas, my last words to him.

 _ **Well, that was really sad. Oh well. You guys suggested it, so did it. If you want to see more, let me know in a review. Like I said before, I'm not going to be very active. I'm not quitting FanFiction, just working a bit on older stories. Thank you for reading, and see you next story.**_


End file.
